


Otoya’s Strange Addiction

by iFanClover



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: A Lot of Sniffing, ALL OF IT, Also Some Piss, And I Say Yes, And There’s a Very Questionable Piyo-chan, Because it is Mostly Likely OOC, From Otoya, It May Not Have Any Porn But Some of the Stuff in Here Probably Makes the Rating the Rating, Like, OOC, Some May Ask if Writing This was Worth it, Yes it is Worth it, and shame, oh i forgot a tag, shitpost, sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iFanClover/pseuds/iFanClover
Summary: “Ittoki, we need to talk.”





	Otoya’s Strange Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> this is stupid
> 
> i spent too much time on this
> 
> but it was worth it
> 
> absolutely worth it
> 
> including some inside jokes from my utapri tumblr blog thing

“Ittoki, we need to talk.”

Otoya blinks a couple of times, taking in his current environment. His gaze slowly goes towards Tokiya, the owner of the voice that spoke earlier.

“Uh, sure,” Otoya says. “What is it?”

“We all agreed that it is best for us to discuss our problems together,” Tokiya answered. “However, I must say,” he hesitates a little, “that our biggest problem here mainly involves, well. . .”

Silence.

Otoya stands in place nervously. What is it that they’re talking about.

Ranmaru, unable to take the silence, groans and looks over at Tokiya. “Are you going to tell him or not?”

Tokiya, surprised by the break of silence, stops for a moment before shaking his head “no”.

Ranmaru sighs and raises his hand. “Who here has felt uncomfortable from Otoya’s sniffing lately?”

Everyone raises their hand except for Otoya (obviously), Natsuki, Ren, Cecil, and Camus. Natsuki, they kinda understand. Same would go for Ren. Camus has never expressed his distaste of Otoya sniffing him, so they concluded that he’s never been sniffed by Otoya. Cecil on the other hand is a different story.

The people with their hand raised all stare at Cecil. Cecil looks at both sides of him and asks, “What?”

Masato’s stare transforms into a face of concern. “Aijima, you never felt uncomfortable around Otoya?”

“Nope.”

Masato gulps. “Have you ever been sniffed by Otoya?”

“Yep.”

“And you’re not uncomfortable with it at all??”

“Nope. Not at all.”

Reiji’s mouth gapes open. “B-But, you two are like brothers, aren’t you?!”

“Half-brothers,” Otoya corrected, feeling like he’s being left out. “We are half-brothers.”

“But still, it has ‘brothers’ in the name!” Reiji scrunches himself up in his seat. “Ahahahahahaha, this is making me uncomfortable!!”

“I can see what you’re getting at,” Ren says. “Incest isn’t the best thing in the book.”

“Jinguji, please don’t say that like this is just some normal conversation,” Tokiya mutters, clasping his hands together over his nose.

Natsuki taps Ai on the shoulder. “Ai-senpai,” he asks, “what’s incest?”

Ai looks at Natsuki then stares down at his lap. “Incest is sexual activity between family members or clo–“

“ALRIGHT I THINK WE HEARD ENOUGH!!!” Syo shouts, quickly covering Ai’s mouth.

Otoya takes a small step back. “I-I. . .” he stutters. “I don’t really know why I’m here, you know.”

Ranmaru looks up at Otoya. “You’re right. We’ve been getting off topic here. Let’s get back to what’s really going on.” Everyone else nod and return to their seats.

Otoya sighs a breath of relief. Now he’ll be able to know why his friends feel so uncomfortable!

“Okay, let me be the one to say it.” Syo stands up and stares at Otoya dead in the eye. “Your sniffing tendencies have become a problem, Otoya.”

Otoya holds up a quivering finger and points at himself. “M-My sniffing?”

“Yes, Otoya. Your sniffing.”

Natsuki tilts his head a bit in confusion. “I don’t get what’s so wrong about it. I think it’s cute that he goes sniffing around like a puppy!”

Syo groans a little, but a smile finds its way onto his face. “Of course you’d think like that, Natsuki.”

“I’d like to say the same thing!” Cecil adds in. “I don’t really see what’s all the fuss about. I sniff a lot of stuff too!! With the occasional lick.”

“I just think it’s hot,” Ren comments. “Ikki looks so focused when he sniffs me, that it makes my heart flutter a bit.”

Otoya blushes. “Um, th-thank you, Ren.”

Ren winks at him. “You can sniff me whenever you feel like it~”

“Jinguji,” Tokiya says sternly, “no flirting right now.”

“Alright, alright.” Ren crosses his arms and rolls his eyes.

It takes another moment of silence until Camus finally speaks. “How come I have never experienced Ittoki sniffing me out of nowhere?”

“I already sniffed you, Camus-senpai,” Otoya answers. “In fact, I sniffed you multiple times in your sleep!”

Camus stares at Otoya with shock and disgust. “Wh-What?”

“You smell super sweet! Unfortunately, I didn’t think I could get close to you at all while you were awake, so I just settled with sniffing you in your sleep,” Otoya explains. “It turned out to be a really good choice on my part, because that’s when your scent is the strongest. Also, I may or may not be addicted to that vanilla coming off of your body.”

“Does that also explain–“

“–the wetness on the back of your neck that you wake up to every morning?” Cecil interrupts. “No, that’s me. Otoya told me about how sweet you smelled, and it made me think about if you tasted like vanilla too. And you did! You taste just like how you smell! So, I would constantly sneak into your room at night and lick the back of your neck because that’s where the best taste of it is.”

Camus’ face of shock and disgust increased in shock and disgust. He couldn’t say a single word to what he was hearing.

“So yeah, that wetness is my saliva.” Cecil beams brightly.

Camus slowly takes a hand and touches the back of his neck, which is still wet from this morning. “What?” he mutters. “What? What? What?” He continuously repeats that single word as his mind goes into a state of confusion and possibly emptiness.

“Congrats, you two.” Ranmaru applauds. “You have broken the ice bitch. Thank you very much.”

“I didn’t know humans could malfunction like this,” Ai comments, observing Camus’ state. “This calls for an experiment.”

“Ai Ai, you are not allowed to take Myu-chan to your sex dungeon,” Reiji says immediately.

“Well, shit.”

Camus takes a deep breath and sits up straight. “I would like to put a restraining order on both of you.”

Cecil shrugs. “Too late for that, buddy.”

“Don’t call me your ‘buddy’, peasant.”

“Oh, Otoya-kun!!” Natsuki raises his hand like an excited child. “What do I smell like??”

“You?” Otoya ponders for a moment. “You that new toy scent on you.”

“Wow!! That’s so cool!” Natsuki perks up. “That reminds me: I bought a new Piyo-chan plushie today! Ta-da!!” He holds the Piyo-chan up for the room to see it in all its glory.

Its uncomfortably sexual glory.

“I-Is. . .” Tokiya mutters. “Is it holding a dildo?”

“ _It’s holding a dildo_.” Masato sinks down into his chair in shame.

Ren gives Natsuki a smile that probably means that he’s liking what he’s seeing a bit too much. “Nice.”

Syo stares blankly at the Piyo-chan plush, then swipes it out of Natsuki’s hands. “Where the _fuck_ did you find this?!”

Natsuki blinks. “That new store that opened up down the street. Why?”

“Are you talking about that new sex shop?”

“Yeah, that one!”

Syo’s eyes widen in disbelief. “So you’re telling me that you walked into that sex shop, found this bootleg Piyo-chan, bought it immediately, and walked out with it under your arms?!”

“That’s exactly what I did, Syo-chan!” Natsuki smiles. “You’re so smart!”

Syo’s eyes go blank for a moment. “I’m going to burn this.”

“Syo-chan, don’t!!” Natsuki jumps out of his chair. He gets on his knees and begs for Syo to not burn his new plush. “I just bought it today! Please don’t burn it, Syo-chan!”

“I’m sorry, Natsuki,” Syo shakes his head slowly, “but it has to be done.” He throws the Piyo-chan over to Cecil. “Take it to the burner, cat.”

Cecil looks down at the bootleg Piyo-chan at his hands, then at the serious Syo, then at the crying Natsuki. He stands up, walks over to the pair, and gives Natsuki the plush.

Natsuki sniffs through the tears running down his cheeks. “Thank you so much, Cecil-kun,” he says, his voice shaking.

“You’re welcome!” Cecil stands up and looks over at Syo, who is glaring daggers into his skull.

“I thought I could trust you, Cecil.”

Cecil shrugs and turns to Otoya. “Hey, what do I smell like?”

Otoya jumps slightly at the sudden question, being too focused on what just happened in front of him. “U-Um. . .” He walks up to Cecil and sniffs the nape of his neck. “You smell like. . . catnip?”

“Oh, catnip’s really good!!” Cecil licks the back of his wrist. “O-Oh, yep. I taste like catnip alright.”

“Aww, I want to know how I smell~” Ren puts on a playful pouty face. “Ikki, can you tell me please?”

“Sure!” Otoya leans into Ren’s neck and sniffs around that area.

Meanwhile, Tokiya is staring at the facial expressions on Ren’s face. _He’s enjoying it, of course_ , he thought.

Otoya moves away from Ren’s neck and thinks over the smell he’s gained. “Um, you smell like love and rubber.”

Ren smirks. “Nice.”

“With a small hint of shame.”

Ren’s smirk grows. “ _Really_ nice.”

“Not nice at all,” Syo says in disgust.

Otoya suddenly sniffs Syo’s hand, giving him a shock.

“Woah, Otoya!! What the fuck are you doing?!” Syo pulls his hand away.

“You smell like new clothes and anger, Syo,” Otoya says.

“What?”

“Otoyan! Otoyan!!” Reiji calls impatiently, probably out of his uncomfortable feeling now. “What do I smell like??”

Otoya comes over to Reiji and sniffs his cheek. “You smell like fried chicken, Rei-chan.”

Cecil then licks Reiji’s other cheek. “You taste like it, too!”

“Ooooohh, that’s amazing!” Reiji smiles brightly as if this new information has changed his life for the better. “Do Ran Ran next! Please??”

“Hey, I didn’t agree to this!” Ranmaru says back.

“I can go next if you’d like,” Ai proposes. “I think my scent won’t be as terrible as yours.”

“Gee, thanks Ai.”

Otoya gets a nice whiff of Ai’s hair, then sniffs it again. “Ai-senpai,” he says, “you smell like metal and. . .” Another sniff. “Some kind of fluid?”

Ren covers his mouth as a failing attempt to not laugh. “ _Oh my God, Aimi smells like semen_.”

Masato covers his ears, feeling himself drown in shame. “Sometimes I wish I were deaf.”

Tokiya stares up at the empty ceiling. “Don’t we all?”

“Don’t fret, I shall make sure I obtain a restraining order for each and every one of you.” Camus’ crossing legs are stiffer than usual.

“Ranmaru-senpai, would you like me to sniff you now?” Otoya asks the rocker.

Ranmaru switches his gaze between an very sniffy boy and the other one. He sighs in defeat and mutters, “Let’s get this over with.”

Otoya leans in and takes a very long and deep sniff out of Ranmaru’s shoulder. It lasts for about a minute and a half.

Poor Ranmaru.

When Otoya finishes, he sees Ranmaru face of fear which almost stops him from going any further. But, he has to for the sake to fulfill his deep dark fantasy of sniffing every single person in this room just one more time.

“You smell like Cecil after he’s come out of a dark alley, but without the lingering cat pee.”

“What?” Ranmaru shouts.

“Yes?” Cecil responds.

“Oh God no,” Tokiya mutters.

Ranmaru’s gaze goes straight to Cecil, who’s on the ground tied up in some pink yarn he found. “Okay, that’s cute. But still, what the fuck do you do in dark alleys?!”

Cecil just blankly stares back with a smile on his face and shrugs. “I’m in trouble.”

“Well, we can very clearly see that,” Syo replies.

Natsuki and Ren give Masato a little push towards Otoya’s direction. “Sniff him,” Ren mouths to the redhead.

Otoya blinks twice before leaning into Masato and sniffing his right ear. He feels Masato tense up as his breath lightly hits him. It’s kinda cute.

Otoya pulls away and meets with Masato’s pink cheeks on his flustered face.

He smiles softly and said, “Masato, there’s nothing to worry about. You smell like melonpan and cherry blossoms!”

Masato looks at Otoya in surprise. “I do?”

“Yeah!” Otoya laughs. “It’s the best smell in here.”

Masato’s face lights up a darker shade of pink from the compliments. “I. . . Thank you, Ittoki. . .”

“No problem!”

“Aww, that’s so cute~” Ren makes another comment. Then he nudges Tokiya on the shoulder. “Your turn, Ichi~”

Tokiya’s body stiffens from those words. He sees Otoya right in front of him. It’s happening. He’s going to get sniffed by Otoya Ittoki. And learn what he himself smells like.

Otoya leans into Tokiya, his nose so close to the other’s lips. Tokiya tries his best to keep his mouth from touching Otoya’s nose. But, before he could do anything, Otoya is already out of the way.

“Um. . .” Otoya starts. “Tokiya, you. . .” He thinks for a moment to try and find the perfect way to explain his scent. “So, uh, you know that song you sang that one time? The one that goes ‘sexy sexy want to do it’? Yeah, if that were a scent, that’d be your scent.”

Tokiya stares at Otoya in disbelief. He feels embarrassed for smelling like that. “Well, this was a mistake.”

“Well, at least you don’t smell like shame,” Ren responds.

“Actually,” Otoya says, “Tokiya’s scent is at least 50% shame.”

Another moment of silence fills the room. No one dared to speak up after that statement.

Until Ren started to laugh maniacally.

“OH MY GOD ICHI!!!” The corner of his eyes are slowly forming tears. “I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!!! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE?!” He falls out of his chair and rolls around on the ground.

Natsuki looks around in confusion. “Huh?”

Otoya stands up, regretting the decision to go deeper down into the rabbit hole. “I probably shouldn’t have started sniffing people.”

“Damn right.” Syo stands up and places his hands on his hips. “I’ve made up my mind. I’m going to burn this building down.”

“What?!” Masato screams.

“Syo, you can’t do that!” Ranmaru retaliates.

“You guys, I’m still in trouble,” Cecil says, struggling to get out of the trap he’s put himself in.

“Please,” Camus calmly says. “Please do burn down this building. However, make sure I am still inside when you do.”

“And why is that, Camus?” Ai questions.

Camus stares off into the distance with cold, dead eyes. “I want to die like a true snowman: melting away from extreme heat until I am nothing but a mere puddle of water, then slowly evaporate until there’s not a single trace of me left on this earth.”

“Myu-chan, don’t say that with such a scary smile on your face!!” Reiji whimpers.

“Umm. . .” Otoya takes a few steps back towards the door. “I’m just gonna go now. . .”

**Author's Note:**

> btw he’s going out to sniff the kitchen
> 
> have a fun and sniffy day people
> 
> also oh my god this is 2000+ words??
> 
> —
> 
> *edit: so the mike dude kinda read this and now i am quivering in my lazily bedazzly sequin layered and uncomfortable bedsheets with tokiya’s goddamn ass hairs littered all over it
> 
> at least i got reiji’s skin to help comfort me


End file.
